


Fathers and Flowers

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [17]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Multi, RICHIE HAS TWINS, Stanley Uris Lives, Trans Richie Tozier, canon typical stan stuff :(, it c2 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Richie has twin daughters that are Eddie and Stan's own. It gets them to fight harder.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553902
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Fathers and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> They all fight Pennywise when they're 10 and also it's coming back in 20 years instead of 27 because, lets face it, no one can realistically fight in their 40s unless they've been doing it their whole life

In the town of Derry, no one batted an eyelash when a group of seven ten-year-olds defeated a killer clown. No one batted an eyelash when a boy went insane and murdered not only an entire group of children, but also his friends and family within the mess. No one batted an eyelash when the Rabbi’s son cussed out a church as his bar mitzvah, nor when a boy close to the Rabbi’s son did the exact same just a few months later. A lot of the town had learned to look past anything and everything. It wasn’t new, wasn’t news, but it was still something that happened and those seven children could collectively agree that a lot of that was  _ fucking bogass. _

Not many batted an eyelash when most of them left Derry at the ages of fourteen. But Richie Tozier did. He certainly fucking did because the night before he was set to move, when it was just three losers remaining that would all be gone within two days, one had said he didn’t want to leave a virgin and the other two had the same sentients. They had never spoken of their relationship, but they were close, closer than the other losers and if they practiced kissing one another, well, that was their own business. If Eddie and Stanley went down on Richie or any other version of that, well, that was their business, too. 

All Richie knew was that by the age of fifteen, he had two daughters and just a father because his mother had lost it when Richie had announced that the pregnancy test was positive. When he had woken up the next morning, it had just been him and his father and it hadn’t changed since. It was easy to ignore his mother far more than he thought. 

At the age of twenty-nine, though, he doesn’t expect a phone call from a man he hadn’t heard the voice of in a long while. He was in his study, writing up some new material because his daughters were tired of the same bullshit jokes over and over again by the same shitty companies and Richie had agreed that he’d start writing his own material, much to his brand’s dismay. However, his daughters loved the new content, and so it seemed did his fans. 

“Richie Tozier’s personal, Richie speaking,” he says into the receiver, not paying attention to the ID. If he had, he would have seen a name he didn’t recognize since he was a kid. 

_ “Richie,” _ comes a huff that’s so relieved that Richie sits straight up.  _ “It’s MIke.” _

Richie hums, standing up from his desk. “I’ll take it you don’t mean Wheeler,” he hums into the receiver. 

_ “Hanlon,” _ comes the reply, which gives Richie a total of seven seconds to run to the bathroom to vomit. He pulls the phone away from his face as he hurls and pretends he doesn’t hear Mike on the other line. He also pretends he doesn’t see flashing faces that remind him of his little girls, too. 

“Dad,” he hears, which makes him look up. “You okay?” 

Richie gives a thumbs up, despite the gag he just barely suppresses. He mouths, _ hold on, _ to her, to which she gives a thumbs up and moves to sit on the counter, her eyes raking over him as he brings the phone back up to his face. “Mike, yeah, yeah,  _ hey, _ been a while.” 

_ Uncle Mike, _ Violet mouths at her father from the counter. 

Richie shakes his head at the other, spelling out  _ no _ and  _ Hanlon _ with his hands, thankful for those sign classes he took when he was younger and his hearing started to go. 

_ “Who’s that,” _ Mike asks from the other line. 

Richie trusts him well enough to say, “My daughter, Violet.” At his daughter’s confused expression, he puts it on speaker and puts a finger over his mouth, telling her to be quiet without a word. She smirks and nods. 

_ “Oh, you have a daughter?” _

“Two, actually.” 

There’s a hum that follows his reply. He knows what’s coming before he hears it, but that doesn’t stop the flinch at confirmation.  _ “We need you to come back to Derry, Rich.” _

He wishes his voice didn’t wobble when he asks, “It’s back, isn’t it?” 

There’s a pause and he ignores his daughter’s confusion to wait. There’s a sigh, one that’s soft and somber.  _ “Yeah… I’ll forward you the details and everyone’s numbers. I know you’ll want to talk to them.” _

Richie nods, wiping his mouth with some toilet paper Violet handed him as he softly says, “yeah… Thanks, Mike. I’ll be there.” He falters before he says, “Try to send Stan a carrier pigeon, that’ll get him there for sure.” 

Mike laughs, all low and full of cheer as he does it.  _ “Take care, Chee.” _

“You too, Mikey.” 

The line falls dead and Richie sighs, peering at his daughter’s expectant look. 

“So, not a one night stand, then,” she asks with a raised brow. 

Richie laughs at that, shrugging half-heartedly before shaking his head.  _ Technically, _ Stan and Eddie were,  _ but… _ “No, no, some old friends. Go tell your sister to get all packed up, we’re gonna travel for a bit, okay?” 

Violet looks him up and down for a second. He  _ knows _ the girl is pondering whether or not to pry. It’s the same look Eddie would take on when Richie would say too many  _ your mom _ jokes, when he would falter too much, when it was clear to anyone close to him that something  _ wasn’t right. _ It makes him feel sick, but he’s already seen all of his dinner for a second time, so it’s not like he’s going to again as he flushes the toilet. She’s  _ just _ like Eddie, her dark brown hair wavy in the way Eddie’s would get when he let it dry after they went to the quarry, the exact nose shape, those brown eyes that carried a fire in them. And Richie can feel his eyes moisten at the reminder. Thankfully, Violet seems to find whatever she’s looking for and jump off the counter. 

“Okay,” is all she says as she moves towards the bathroom door, shutting it behind her. 

Richie waits for his phone to buzz, adding Mike to his contacts. As asinine as it feels, he puts a little balloon emoji by his name and clicks the first number he’d sent without hesitation, putting it to his ear and waiting for someone to pick up. He wonders if that scar on his hand was always there or if it just  _ appeared _ one day. 

_ “Stanley Uris speaking,” _ comes a voice that’s a little shaky. 

“Hi, Stan,” Richie finds himself whispering into the receiver, relaxing despite himself. “I… I don’t know if Mike’s called you yet or not but-” 

_ “He did,” _ Stan snips, no malice behind it. 

Richie heaves out a sigh. “Okay, cool, so I don’t have to explain what’s going on…” he trails off, standing up. He wasn’t even sure when he’d sat on the side of the tub. “I haven’t called Eddie yet, but-” 

_ “Is this about the last night we…  _ **_you know-ed_ ** _ or are you calling to get me to….” _ He stops. 

Richie knows what Stan’s going to do. It wasn’t a secret that Stan was suicidal, but it was that Richie was, something that only Stanley and Eddie knew. He closes his eyes and sniffles, wiping at the tears before they have the chance to fall. He can’t even force out a joke about how Stan won’t let him finish his sentences. “I wanted you to meet someone,” he says instead, “Violet and Rosie.” 

_ “Richie,” _ Stan whimpers into the phone. 

“Violet Beverly Tozier and Rosalyn Magdelene Tozier,” he continues, voice broken as he says it. It’s barely a whisper. “Rosie looks exactly like you do, Stan… Her hair’s darker, but she’s got your eyes and your nose… She’s the sweetest little shit and I have no idea how she turned out that way with me being her dad, but…” He wipes his eyes with his fingers, leaning against the counter for support. 

There’s a knock on the bathroom door, followed by a soft voice, _ “Hey, Dad?” _

“Yeah, Rosie,” he calls back to her, very aware his voice is watery. 

Her voice doesn’t falter, so he’s sure Violet told her what was going on. “How long are we going to be gone?” 

“Just a few days, kiddo, not too long.” 

“Thanks,” she says before walking away, the sounds of her footsteps receding. 

Stanley stays silent for a moment before his voice becomes watery and broken.  _ “That’s her, wasn’t it?” _

“Yeah, it was.” 

A broken sob leaves the other.  _ “Okay,” _ is all he says, before he’s suddenly repeating the word. 

“I’m going to add Eddie to the call, too, okay? He deserves to know.” 

_ “Of course,” _ comes the other man’s words. 

It only takes two seconds before Richie’s hearing Eddie’s greeting, so formal and all too  _ Eddie. _ “It’s Trashmouth,” Richie says, “And Stan the Man. I’ve got news for you, shithead, and it’s  _ not _ about my wedding with Misses K.” 

Stan lets out a wet laugh, one that’s broken and makes Richie feel a little sick. And Eddie’s asking,  _ “Is Stan fucking crying?” _

“Why was I called the Trashmouth when you say fuck in every other sentence?” 

_ “Shut the fuck up. What’s wrong with Stan?” _

Both men are silent for a moment before Stan says, _ “Richie, just tell him already, okay?” _

“Sorry,” Richie says, snapping himself out of his haze, “You have a daughter, dumbass… Two, actually. Violet and Rosalyn. Vi looks just like you and Rosie looks like Stan.” 

Eddie pauses. It makes Richie tense up.  _ “So… they’re both…” _

“Just turned fourteen, twins.” He somberly runs his eyes up the mirror, scanning himself. He’s a fucking  _ mess. _ “Vi’s just like you, real mean but actually super nice. Rosie’s super sweet and sensitive, she  _ will _ cry if you look at her wrong.”

_ “That’s Stan,” _ Eddie huffs out and Richie’s certain he’s smiling. 

_ “Hey,” _ Stan huffs right back, but they’re all laughing at the jab. 

They dissolve into soft laughter and reminiscing. It’s only interrupted when Richie asks, “So you’ll both come back to Derry?... To at least meet the girls?” 

Stan heaves out a sigh, one that sounds annoyed but Richie  _ knows _ isn’t.  _ “Yeah,” _ he whispers,  _ I guess I will, to at least meet them.” _

_ “I was going anyway,”  _ Eddie tells. Richie knows there’s a  _ but, _ but it doesn’t come because Richie has to go to help Violet and Rosie  _ somehow _ managed to set the stove on fire. Apparently she had been cooking when Violet told her to start packing. One thing lead to another and now Richie is putting out a fire so he can get his check deposit back. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Kait!!! Here's your lovely little baby Violet! I hope I did her justice! And I made Rosie a babie!
> 
> Here's my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
